First aid kits having the supplies necessary for treating a variety of minor injuries are known in the art. A feature of most first aid kits is their substantial weight and bulkiness due to the quantity and type of supplies included therein. Because of this feature, first aid kits are generally stored in homes, vehicles, and the like, rather than constantly carried by individuals. As a result, many minor injuries occur in locations where a first aid kit is not immediately available.
While first aid kits have been developed which are "pocket-sized" so that they can be carried on an individual, these kits are still too bulky to be comfortably carried within an individual's shirt or pants pocket, and cannot be carried in an individual's wallet at all. As a result, present pocket-sized first aid kits are generally only carried by individuals who routinely encounter situations where immediate first aid is required. Since minor wounds should be treated as soon as possible to prevent infection, what is needed is a compact and lightweight first aid kit which overcomes the problems found with prior art "pocket-sized" first aid kits so that individuals will not be reluctant to carry the kit.